Amsterdam
by SuperMiss
Summary: TRAD - Tag pour Nightshifter 2x12 - A cause de la récente popularité de Dean auprès des fédéraux, Sam ne pouvait pas l'emmener aux urgences. Mais il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.


Titre : Amsterdam  
Auteur : K Hanna Korossy  
Traductrice : Nao, alias SuperMiss

Note de la Traductrice : Se situe au cours de la saison 2, après _Nightshifter_ (2x12, en français _Le Polymorphe)_. Contient des références à cet épisode, à _Hunted_ (2x10, en français _Traque_), d'où est tiré le titre, et à _Croatoan_ (2x09).

OoOoO

Dean était en train de rôder dans la pièce quand Sam revint.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire cette traque prédatrice qui longeait les murs, passait par la salle de bain, s'arrêtait devant les fenêtres. Dean était comme un animal en cage, toujours en mouvement, testant la solidité des barreaux, et Sam savait que l'analogie était un peu trop proche de la réalité.

« T'as trouvé quelque chose ? » demanda Dean sans préambule, abandonnant un nième circuit dans la pièce pour se diriger vers Sam à grands pas. Son agitation se calmait habituellement en présence de son petit frère, un fait qui que Sam trouvait à la fois intimidant et attendrissant. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son importance aux yeux de Dean lui sautait à la figure.

Il secoua la tête avec regret, observant la mâchoire de Dean se contracter. « Les deux victimes sont mortes sous les yeux d'autres gens, Carol Ellis dans son propre salon, et personne n'a rien vu.

– Donc, » Dean pencha la tête, « c'est un esprit, exactement comme on pensait. »

Sam se débarrassa de sa veste et jeta le journal sur le lit de son frère. « Ouais, mais dans ce cas il y devrait y avoir une connexion entre les victimes... un lieu, quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux, un scénario similaire pour ce qui est de leur mort. » Sam désigna le portable sur la table d'un signe de tête. « T'as trouvé quelque chose ? Parce que moi j'ai rien. »

Dean secoua la tête. Il effleura des doigts une serviette sur la table, la ramassa et la roula en boule. « Que dalle. Aucune légende à propos de maisons hantées en ville, pas de violence autour des familles ou des lieux. Aucune des deux victimes n'avait davantage à se reprocher qu'un excès de vitesse. » Il lança la serviette vers l'ordinateur récalcitrant.

Sam se laissa tomber sur le lit et secoua la tête. « Très bien, bon... Et maintenant ? »

Dean haussa les épaules. « Il y a quelque chose ici, c'est juste qu'on l'a pas encore trouvé. On continue à creuser – les histoires locales, les légendes, les rumeurs en ville. » Son visage s'éclaira. « Je pourrais aller faire un tour au...

– Non, » dit Sam d'un ton catégorique. « Pas de bars. »

Le visage de Dean se rembrunit aussitôt. « Sam, tu peux pas attendre de moi que je reste ici tout le temps. Il faut que quelqu'un assure tes arrières et, vieux, je vais devenir complètement dingue, coincé ici.

– C'est pas permanent, » dit Sam d'un air fatigué. « Tu as fait la une des infos nationales il y a trois jours, Dean, et on n'est pas si loin que ça de Milwaukee. Contente-toi de... faire profil bas sur ce coup là, d'accord ? Ensuite on repartira sur de bonnes bases. S'il-te-plait. Un bar c'est une pièce remplie de gens susceptibles de te reconnaitre.

– Je vais pas éviter les bars à partir de maintenant, » fit Dean d'un ton menaçant.

– Non, juste pour cette ville, d'accord ? Je me sentirai mieux quand on sera plus loin du Wisconsin. » C'est ce qu'ils avaient eu l'intention de faire avant que les morts attirent leur attention.

Dean poussa un grognement qui venait du fond de la gorge et tourna le dos à Sam, mais il ne répliqua rien, et Sam savait qu'il avait remporté cette manche. Il ne pouvait pas garder un électron libre comme son frère enfermé pour toujours, pas plus qu'il n'en avait envie, mais ce n'était pas la peine de tenter le diable non plus. Ils l'avaient déjà assez fait pour le moment.

Dean était à l'autre bout de la pièce, épiant l'extérieur par la fenêtre. Il finit par se retourner, prenant une grande inspiration.

« Très bien. Mais est-ce qu'on peut juste aller quelque part ? Vérifier le cimetière, la morgue, je m'en fous. Il faut que je sorte un peu d'ici, Sam. »

La claustrophobie et le fait d'être un homme recherché ça n'allait pas tellement ensemble, songea Sam, et ce n'était pas la première fois. Il était exténué et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était ramper jusqu'à son lit. Mais sa bouche s'étira en un maigre sourire. « Ouais, d'accord. Tu veux faire une balade ?

– Une balade ? » fit Dean, incrédule.

– Demande-le gentiment et je m'arrêterai peut être même dans un bar pour te ramener des bières sur le chemin, » dit Sam, son sourire s'élargissant.

Dean fit la grimace, mais il n'était pas en position de discuter. Il ronchonna toutefois dans un souffle en passant la porte, à propos des petits frères autoritaires et des stupides agents du FBI et des pièces qui mangeaient les gens.

« Espèce de Pollyanna, » dit Sam d'un ton jovial alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière eux. (NdT : Pollyanna est le personnage principal d'une série de livres pour enfants ; elle est toujours heureuse et optimiste. Le terme est passé dans le langage courant en Amérique.)

OoOoO

Les cauchemars étaient en quelque sorte inclus dans le boulot, en plus de toute cette histoire de vision. Sam se débattait avec le sien en silence, des menaces indistinctes pesant sur lui et le son de la voix tendue de Dean lui arrivant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Mais ce dernier élément n'était pas un rêve.

Sam se réveilla subitement, avec sous les yeux, à la lumière de la lune, le spectacle de son frère en train de donner des coups de pied, dans le lit à côté du sien. Ce n'était pas un fait totalement inhabituel, mais cela n'avait pas l'air d'être un cauchemar. Dean avait les yeux grands ouverts, son couteau dans la main et il se débattait contre quelque chose comme s'il était maintenu en place.

Quelque chose d'invisible.

« Sam !

– Je m'en occupe, » hurla Sam en retour, et il se jeta vers le sac qui contenait leurs armes. Le fusil chargé de gros sel de Dean était juste sur le dessus, et Sam le leva et visa en un seul mouvement, environ un mètre au-dessus de la silhouette de Dean en train de débattre. Le coup de feu fit l'effet d'un énorme grondement dans le silence de la nuit. Il se demanda machinalement si quiconque réaliserait que cela venait de leur chambre. Probablement pas. L'ignorance était un bienfait.

Il n'y eut pas de bourrasque de dispersion, cela dit, pas de répit pour Dean, d'après ce que voyait Sam. Son frère était finalement parvenu à se trainer hors du lit, mais quelle que soit la créature, elle s'était contentée de le suivre, pressant à présent Dean contre le mur derrière le lit.

Avec un juron, Sam lâcha l'arme et attrapa la hache, avant de se jeter sur leur intrus invisible. Sa lame n'entama pas du tout la masse transparente et il sentit sa force, ses membres et un frémissement de rage sombre avant que la chose ne se débarrasse de lui, le projetant au sol.

« Sam, » hoqueta Dean, et Sam n'était pas sûr que ce soit de l'inquiétude ou de la panique, ou les deux.

Il se remit sur pied d'un bond, sentant sa propre panique monter. Le gros sel n'avait même pas ralenti la créature, ce qui voulait dire que ce n'était pas un esprit. Mais ils n'avaient pas croisé beaucoup d'autres créatures invisibles, même dans leur branche d'activité. Il y avait eu le rhashasa, mais son mode opératoire ne correspondait pas, et ils n'avaient certainement pas invité la chose à entrer. Non, cet attaquant, c'était...

Un attaquant. Sam cligna des yeux, avant de bondir en direction du journal de leur père. « Tiens bon, Dean, » cria-t-il en même temps. Dean grogna.

Sam alluma la lumière en passant ; la scène qui se jouait dans la pièce était encore plus déconcertante maintenant qu'elle était éclairée. Dean était parvenu à lever la jambe entre lui et son assaillant et il donnait des coups de pieds, apparemment dans le vide, parvenant à repousser la chose assez longtemps pour se détacher du mur. Il tenta de la poignarder avec son couteau, mais l'arme glissa sur la peau invisible tout comme avait fait celle de Sam. Une seconde plus tard, Dean heurtait de nouveau le mur, violemment, les muscles tendus alors qu'il se tentait de se libérer.

Des attaquants invisibles, des attaquants invisibles... Il y avait une entrée à leur propos quelque part dans le journal. Leur père n'en avait jamais rencontré, mais il avait une sorte de théorie... Là. Sam parcourut la page en diagonale : possible relation avec les djinns, apparitions et victimes aléatoires... bannis avec de la sauge. C'était tout ?

Sam lâcha le journal et attrapa leur sac de matériel, remerciant la prudence récente qui leur avait fait apporter à l'intérieur la moitié du contenu du coffre. De la sauge... il l'avait trouvée. Sam leva les yeux, cherchant où la répandre et la brûler.

Juste à temps pour voir Dean se retrouver soulevé dans les airs et projeté contre la commode en face de leurs lits.

Il la heurta violemment au niveau de la hanche et Sam tressaillit rien qu'à le voir, alors que son frère agitait les bras pour conserver son équilibre. Il fit un pas vers Dean, le sac de sauge à la main.

Et il sentit son cœur se serrer quand leur invité transparent finit apparemment par se fatiguer de ce petit jeu. Devant les yeux de Sam, impuissant, Dean se retrouva avec le bras droit fracassé à l'intérieur de la vieille télé qui surplombait la commode. Le bruit de l'écran en verre qui se brisait et le cri de Dean semblèrent résonner au même moment que ce qui ressemblait au craquement d'un os.

L'horreur submergea Sam, suivie par la rage. Fait chier. Il sortit son briquet et mit le feu au sac tout entier, sans broncher quand il s'enflamma. Sam l'agita une fois en direction de l'espace trompeusement vide entre lui et son frère, avant de le lâcher dans la poubelle en métal à côté de la commode.

L'air eut l'air de trembler. Et puis Dean s'affaissa par terre avec un grognement.

Sam se précipita vers lui, prudemment, mais il n'y avait plus de mur invisible entre eux à présent, plus d'invité surprise dans la pièce. Loué soit leur père et ses théories, songea Sam l'espace d'un instant, et puis il se laissa tomber à genoux, son attention seulement centrée sur son frère.

L'estomac de Sam se retourna à la vue de la mare de sang qui s'était déjà formée sous le bras de Dean. La moquette était saturée, le sang faisait une flaque, et il continuait à s'écouler de la plaie déchiquetée. Pour qu'il y en ait autant, il devait s'agir d'une veine entaillée – pas de jaillissement artériel – ce qui voulait dire que Dean pouvait se vider de son sang en quelques minutes. Sam se remit sur pieds en toute hâte et bondit dans la salle de bain pour chercher de quoi faire des bandages, déchirant une serviette de bain usée jusqu'à la corde sans difficulté pour s'en servir de compresses.

« Dean ? »

Dean poussa un juron, grognant le nom de Sam, avant de gronder de plus belle, sa main indemne grattant faiblement la moquette. Il cambra le dos et ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement avec un autre cri quand Sam pressa la serviette pliée contre son bras et appuya. Il devait y avoir du verre pilé dans la plaie, sans parler de l'os cassé, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, pas d'autre recours s'il fallait qu'il empêche Dean de se vider de son sang.

« Je sais que ça fait mal, Dean. Essaie juste de te détendre, » dit-il d'une voix apaisante, étant donné qu'il avait les mains prises. La serviette devenait rouge, mais Sam se focalisa sur le visage de son frère et ses yeux voilés. « Il faut que j'arrête l'hémorragie. »

Dean haletait à cause de la douleur, grinçant des dents quand elle empirait. Il se força enfin à ouvrir les yeux pour regarder Sam. « J't'avais dit... la pièce... me tuerait. » Sa respiration était trop rapide, son pouls galopant sous les doigts couverts de sang que Sam pressa contre son cou.

« Tu vas pas mourir, » le réprimanda gentiment Sam. Mais quand il leva les yeux, passant la pièce en revue tout en recensant leurs options, elles n'étaient pas nombreuses. Grâce au nouveau statut de criminel nationalement recherché de Dean, se rendre aux urgences même avec de fausses cartes d'identité constituait un gros risque. Et si rester coincer dans une chambre de motel le tuait en ce moment, se retrouver séparé de Sam et enfermé dans une cellule en prison condamnerait certainement Dean. Cela dit Sam ne pouvait pas soigner un bras cassé tout seul et Dean avait perdu trop de sang pour se remettre sans aide, sans parler de la veine abimée. Non, ils avaient besoin de l'aide d'un professionnel. Mais il devait y avoir une autre solution.

La serviette était totalement gorgée de sang. Sam en plia rapidement une autre et la plaça par-dessus la première, appuyant encore plus fort. Dean gémit, toussa, ses doigts sans force effleurant inutilement le bras de Sam.

Sam baissa de nouveau les yeux vers lui. La confusion et la détresse causées par la douleur et l'hémorragie commençaient à se voir dans ses yeux. « Désolé, vieux, » murmura Sam. « Accroche-toi pour moi, d'accord ? » Et puis, parce qu'il savait que ça réconforterait vraiment Dean : « Je suis là. Je suis là avec toi. »

Pas d'hôpitaux – une clinique ? Mais ils devraient faire un rapport, eux aussi, et de plus, Sam ne savait pas où en trouver une. Une minute, ils connaissaient quelques docteurs. L'amie de Dean dans le Maryland... mais c'était à l'autre bout du pays. Fitz ? C'était un chasseur ; il les aiderait sans poser de question. Mais il se trouvait en Floride la dernière fois que Sam avait entendu parler de lui. Qui était du coin ? Andrew, mais Andrew n'était pas docteur. Un docteur du Minnesota...

Jill. Jill... Vander-quelque chose.

Appuyant fort avec une main, Sam attrapa encore une fois le journal de leur père de l'autre.

« Sam, qu'est-ce que... ? » Dean souleva sa tête du sol, mais elle retomba aussitôt. La seconde compresse était à moitié gorgée de sang, mais l'hémorragie semblait ralentir. Mais quand même, Dean avait déjà perdu au moins un litre de sang. Il serait bientôt en état de choc.

Sam posa le journal par terre par-dessus le verre brisé et tendit la main pour attraper un de leur sacs de toile. Il le coinça sous les pieds de Dean, avant de tirer la couverture du lit et de l'étendre sur lui. Il s'arrêta un instant pour retirer quelques bouts de verre des cheveux de Dean. Son frère avait les yeux dans le vague, les paupières lourdes. « Je vais nous trouver de l'aide, » le rassura Sam tout en tendant le bras pour prendre le portable de son frère. « Tiens bon, Dean. Tu vas aller mieux, d'accord ? »

Dean étouffa un sanglot en prenant une inspiration, sa tête roulant sur le côté.

Sam déglutit, tout en composant le numéro qu'il avait trouvé dans le journal et en l'écoutant sonner.

« _Allô ? »_ La voix qui répondit avait l'air endormie et Sam se souvint subitement de l'heure qu'il était, mais tout ce à quoi il pensa fut "Merci mon Dieu".

« Jill VanderHouk ?

– _Oui, qui est à l'appareil_ ?

– Je m'appelle Sam Winchester. Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de mon père...

– _Oh, mon Dieu._ »

Il prit ça pour un oui. Sam attrapa une autre serviette et l'enroula autour des deux compresses de linge qu'il maintenait déjà en place contre l'intérieur du bras de Dean, ignorant la faible ruade de son frère quand il serra fort. « Je sais que j'appelle vraiment à l'improviste, mais j'ai besoin d'aide. »

Il y eut une pause. Il retint son souffle. « _Oui. Bien sûr. Ton père m'a sauvé la vie... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? »_

Dean hoqueta, essayant de rouler sur le côté, et Sam coinça le téléphone contre son épaule, glissant sa main dans celle de Dean. Celui-ci la serra immédiatement. « Où est-ce que vous habitez ? » C'était la partie dont il n'était pas certain, et le Minnesota était un grand état.

« _St. Cloud. »_

Le cœur de Sam se serra. « On est à Jackson.

– _En fait je suis à Windom en ce moment – je suis tout près. De quoi as-tu besoin, Sam ? »_

Sam inspira pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui sembla des heures. « C'est mon frère, » commença-t-il.

Deux minutes plus tard, il laissait tomber le téléphone sur la moquette, avec la promesse du docteur qu'elle serait là dans moins d'une demie heure. Dean était presque inconscient, l'hémorragie quasiment arrêtée. Il pouvait encore tenir trente minutes ; Sam pouvait l'aider à tenir.

Il remarqua alors que les lèvres de Dean bougeaient et Sam se pencha plus près, essayant d'entendre le murmure quasi silencieux.

« ... me... laisse pas, me... laisse... pas... »

Sam sentit ses propres yeux s'embuer. Il avait déjà entendu ce refrain auparavant, quand Dean était trop dans les vapes pour cacher ce dont il avait peur, ce dont qu'il avait toujours eu peur, et Sam le savait. Et ces derniers temps il avait donné à son frère d'assez amples raisons de penser qu'il repartirait encore, l'exemple le plus récent étant la fois où Sam était parti à la recherche de réponses au sujet de son destin. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas normal que ce soit ce qui inquiétait Dean maintenant, que ce soit tout ce dont il pouvait se rappeler alors qu'il gisait sur le sol, blessé et ensanglanté.

De plus, Sam était responsable de ce merdier en premier lieu. Son insistance pour continuer à chasser avait presque coûté sa vie à Dean cette nuit-là et lui avait collé les fédéraux au train, si bien qu'aujourd'hui Sam se retrouvait incapable de lui procurer une aide médicale. La pièce qui était censée être un refuge pour Dean était devenue un piège. Peut être que c'était comme ça qu'il finirait par tuer son frère, et Sam frémit à cette pensée.

Il déglutit, frottant son pouce contre le dos de la main de Dean, en espérant qu'il le sentirait malgré la douleur, et qu'il se raccrocherait à sa voix. « Je ne suis pas toujours sûr de savoir pourquoi tu veux de moi ici, mais je ne vais nulle part, Dean. Je suis là et je reste là, d'accord ? »

Dean soupira, pas tout à fait inconscient mais pas vraiment présent non plus.

Sam ne le lâcha pas, attendit, et pria.

OoOoO

Jill VanderHouk était un gentil docteur de campagne ; c'était à peu près tout ce dont Sam se rappelait de leur brève rencontre au cours de son adolescence, quand John l'avait libérée d'un ex petit ami violent qui se trouvait être mort. Sam ne se souvenait pas à quel point elle était terre-à-terre, ni combien c'était un bon docteur.

Elle n'avait même pas tressailli en apercevant la scène sanglante dans la chambre du motel, elle s'était contentée de commencer à diriger Sam avec des indications courtes et simples. De l'eau. Mettre Dean sur le lit. Lui ouvrir des paquets stériles de champs chirurgicaux, d'instruments, de sutures. Sam avait détourné le regard pendant qu'elle injectait quelque chose à Dean avant de commencer à nettoyer et à recoudre son bras, la prise de Sam sur son frère la seule chose qui le rattachait à ce qui se passait.

Le champ chirurgical était tâché de sang quand elle eut fini, et Dean était affreusement pâle. Elle avait apporté des fluides avec elle, mais quand Sam confirma que Dean et lui avaient le même groupe sanguin, il se retrouva bien vite étendu à côté de Dean, une perfusion les reliant aussi tous les deux. Il n'avait même pas la tête qui tournait quand elle finit par arrêter la perfusion, mais les joues de Dean avaient un peu repris des couleurs et il n'avait plus l'air à bout de souffle.

« Tu es sûr de toi ? » lui demanda encore une fois Jill – elle avait insisté pour qu'il l'appelle comme ça – tout en vérifiant le sac rempli d'un liquide clair qu'elle suspendit à côté du lit. Il était accroché à un pied de perfusion de fortune fait avec une lampe et un porte-serviettes que Sam avait arraché du mur de la salle de bain sans hésiter une seconde.

« J'ai déjà retiré des intraveineuses, » lui assura Sam.

Elle secoua la tête. « Le genre de vie que vous menez tous les deux... Je ne sais pas, Sam, moi je ne pourrais pas. »

Il esquissa un sourire. « Ouais. Je sais ce que vous voulez dire. »

Ils regardèrent tous les deux Dean en silence. Il était propre et couvert jusqu'au menton à présent, avec seulement son bras perfusé exposé. Sous les couvertures reposait l'autre bras, lourdement bandé. Il n'était pas cassé, après tout, seulement très meurtri, et Dean n'avait même pas bronché quand Jill l'avait examiné.

« Eh bien, il est stable à présent, et tu as les médicaments et la liste des choses à surveiller, aussi si tu es sûr... »

Sam acquiesça. « Merci. Je ne sais pas quoi... » Il se passa une main fraichement récurée dans les cheveux.

Elle lui jeta un regard qu'il reconnut comme étant maternel, bien qu'il manquât d'expérience personnelle. Elle avait à peu près l'âge de John, des mèches grises commençant à se mêler à ses cheveux blonds. « Je vous attends tous les deux, quand Dean sera assez remis pour voyager, afin que je puisse faire une radio de ce bras, m'assurer que tout va bien. Tu m'as entendu ? Je vous ferai même à diner.

– La radio...

– A mon cabinet. Personne n'en saura rien. » Elle prit une inspiration. « Sam, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire pour t'aider avec... ça ? Je ne sais pas, quelqu'un à qui je peux en parler ? Une sorte de témoin extérieur ? »

La simplicité et la gentillesse des gens le touchaient toujours. « Merci, Jill, mais non, pas pour le moment. » Sam se força à sourire encore une fois. « Tout ira bien pour nous.

– Hum. » Elle avait l'air un peu sceptique. « Bon, faites-moi savoir quand vous serez dans les environs. La porte sera toujours ouverte. Pour votre père aussi. »

La gorge de Sam se serra, mais c'était une conversation qu'il ne se sentait pas de taille à affronter ce soir, en plus de tout le reste. Il se contenta de hocher la tête, serrant plus fort le poignet de Dean.

Une minute plus tard, il n'y avait plus que lui, Dean, et une pièce ensanglantée encore une fois pleine de souvenirs. Il aurait probablement dû commencer à nettoyer, mais Sam ne semblait pas capable de rassembler l'énergie nécessaire. A la place, il s'installa dans la chaise qu'il avait tiré jusqu'au pied du lit de Dean, il glissa ses doigts sous ceux de son frère et il le regarda dormir. Même avec l'odeur de la sauge brûlée encore dans l'air, l'un d'entre eux devait monter la garde.

Enfin c'est ce que Sam se dit.

OoOoO

Quand la perfusion fut terminée, Sam la retira et mis du sparadrap sur le bras de Dean. Sa peau était moins froide et il n'était plus déshydraté, il avait le visage moins creux et son pouls et sa respiration étaient réguliers et quasiment normaux. Toutes les six heures Sam lui mélangeait des pilules dans de l'eau et il cajolait Dean jusqu'à ce qu'il les avale, autrement il le laissait dormir. Entre temps, il s'effondrait sur l'autre lit et il sommeillait comme une jeune maman, l'oreille tendue pour écouter chaque bruit que faisait Dean.

Le matin suivant, plus de vingt-quatre heures plus tard, Dean avait fini par bouger. De légers mouvements qui se transformèrent en étirements prudents, puis les yeux verts s'étaient ouverts pour contempler d'un air perplexe la tapisserie avec des oiseaux à côté du lit.

« Drôle d'hôpital.

– C'est pas un hôpital, » avait dit Sam, en souriant.

– Oh. Bien. » Ses yeux s'étaient refermés, et juste comme ça, il était de nouveau inconscient.

Sam commença à chercher de nouveaux boulots, mais il finit par abandonner et se mit à lire à la place, alternant livres et parties endiablées de solitaire. Contrairement à Dean, cela ne l'embêtait pas de rester cloîtré pendant quelques temps.

Comme pour Dean, cela se passait bien mieux quand son frère était éveillé et avec lui, cela dit.

Au cours du troisième jour, Dean était capable de se lever pour se dégourdir brièvement les jambes et Sam avait attrapé la claustrophobie de son frère. Il attendit que Dean s'endorme à la moitié d'un chapitre de _Christine_ pour passer discrètement la porte pour aller s'asseoir sur l'unique marche devant le parking.

Il ne fut pas surpris, d'une certaine manière, quand la porte s'ouvrit derrière lui quelques minutes plus tard.

Dean s'installa avec précaution, son bras blessé serré contre son estomac. Sam se remit immédiatement sur ses pieds et retourna à l'intérieur, revenant quelques secondes plus tard avec une couverture, qu'il passa autour des épaules de Dean.

« Vieux, je vais bien. Arrête de m'embêter et assieds-toi. » Mais il ne fit pas tomber la couverture de ses épaules.

– La ferme, je sais que tu as froid. » Sam retourna se percher à côté de son frère. « Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, même avec la perfusion.

– Ouais, et comment c'est arrivé ça déjà ? »

Sam soupira, n'ayant pas anticipé cette partie. « J'ai appelé Jill VanderHouk – tu te souviens d'elle ? » Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite. « Le docteur que Papa avait aidé il y a quelques années de ça ? »

Les yeux de Dean s'assombrirent. « T'as appelé un docteur ?

– Elle savait déjà ce qu'on faisait et elle était redevable envers Papa. » Comme Dean continuait à désapprouver, Sam se sentir rougir. « Dean, tu te vidais de ton sang sur la moquette, j'ai cru que tu avais le bras cassé et il était plein de verre. T'avais besoin... » Il se tourna, les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractant.

Une pause, puis une voix douce qui disait : « Hé, ça va, j'ai compris. Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire.

– Ce que je t'ai imposé, » marmonna Sam.

– Quoi ? »

Sam secoua la tête, son regard perdu au-delà du parking, dans l'enchevêtrement des arbres de l'autre côté de la route.

« Bon, tu as ce regard. Quoi, Sam ? »

Il se contenta de secouer la tête. « C'est juste que... je commence à me demander si j'ai pris la bonne décision. »

Dean changea de position, retenant momentanément son souffle. « La bonne décision à propos de quoi ? »

Sam secoua encore une fois la tête. « Je sais pas, Dean, peut être que t'avais raison, peut être qu'on devrait arrêter de chasser.

– Non. »

La réponse lapidaire le surprit et l'énerva en même temps. « Tu voulais arrêter après que j'ai failli mourir à River Grove. Je t'ai regardé te _vider_ quasiment de ton sang sur le sol l'autre jour parce que je pouvais pas t'emmener à l'hôpital. Parce que tu es recherché par le FBI. A cause de ma décision de continuer à chasser, Dean.

– Non, » fit Dean plus doucement, mais d'une voix non moins ferme. « C'est pas ta décision. Pas celle de Papa, ou la mienne. C'est la _nôtre_, Sam. » Il fit une pause, humectant ses lèvres sèches, et Sam fit mine de se lever pour aller lui chercher de l'eau. La main de Dean s'enroula autour de son avant-bras. « T'avais raison – il faut qu'on affronte ça de front. Et ça veut dire continuer à chasser. »

C'était drôle à quel point c'était aussi angoissant que soulageant. Sam fixa son frère pendant un moment, avant de placer sa tête dans sa main et de se frotter les yeux. « Tu sais, on a pas besoin de s'arrêter totalement, Dean. On pourrait juste se faire oublier quelques temps, réfléchir à tout ça.

– Tu te fous de moi ? J'étais déjà comme un lion en cage, vieux – il faut que je fasse quelque chose. On arrête de se cacher comme ça, d'accord ? On se met au vert s'il le faut, mais on continue à avancer. » Dean hésita. « A moins que... toi... ? »

Sam secoua la tête. « Je veux pas arrêter. »

Le soulagement de son frère était évident. « D'accord. Chouette. Donc... c'est bon là ? Pas de larmes ou de pactes de sang ni rien ?

– T'es sûr que tu vas bien ? » lâcha Sam avant de pouvoir reformuler la question.

– Oui je vais bien, Sam, » fit Dean d'un ton patient. « Encore heureux que je puisse tirer avec la main gauche. Tu vas bien ? »

Sam considéra la question et hocha la tête. « Je vais bien.

– Super. Alors on peut rentrer et dormir un peu ? A voir ta tête on dirait que c'est toi qui a rencontré l'Homme Invisible. C'était quoi ce truc, d'ailleurs ?

– Un attaquant invisible. Papa pensait que brûler de la sauge pourrait assainir la pièce et le bannir, et il avait raison. »

Dean lui fit un maigre sourire. « Ça fait des mois qu'il est mort et il nous sauve encore la peau. »

Sam acquiesça en silence, soulagé qu'ils puissent de nouveau parler de John sans que l'émotion ne les submerge tous les deux.

« Allez, on rentre. » Dean fit mine de se lever mais s'arrêta quand Sam ne bougea pas.

– Et si l'un d'entre nous doit aller à l'hôpital ? »

Le bras en bon état de Dean enveloppa son bras bandé. « Pour ce soir c'est bon, d'accord ? Après ça... on ira vers le sud. Histoire de laisser les choses se tasser, de laisser mon bras se remettre. On ne sera plus que de l'histoire ancienne quand une célébrité se retrouvera bourrée ou qu'elle dira un truc stupide, donc on aura pas trop à attendre, et plus aucun hôpital ne vérifiera les empreintes dans la base de données du FBI. Tout ira bien, Sam. »

Même s'il avait grandi, même s'il avait pris les choses en main de nombreuses fois et qu'il avait acquit de l'expérience, il avait encore besoin d'entendre son grand frère dire des choses comme ça, parfois. Sam expira et hocha la tête, serrant l'épaule de Dean tout en se remettant sur ses pieds et en tendant la main.

« Oh, et Sam ? »

Il pencha la tête, attendant la suite.

« La prochaine fois, mec, ne t'en prends pas à la télé. »

Sam le regarda bouche bée, avant de fixer des yeux le poste brisé sur la commode, puis de nouveau Dean. Qui avait déjà repoussé sa main et qui était en train de retourner à l'intérieur. « Andouille, » murmura Sam en lui emboîtant le pas.

– Ouais, moi aussi je t'aime, petit frère, » fit Dean d'une voix forte par-dessus son épaule.

Étrangement réconforté, Sam secoua la tête et le suivit.

**Fin**


End file.
